Love Story
by Laryz
Summary: Edward/Bella. Muitos anos depois do fim trágico de uma amizade, dois melhores amigos se reencontram sem esperar que mesmo que os anos e as fases da lua tenham mudado, o sentimento entre eles não mudou.


New York

27 minutos e 12 segundos de atraso de uma das reuniões mais importantes da sua carreira. Bella Swan não conseguiu mais esperar quando completou 10 minutos do táxi parado na via apenas buzinando sem sair do lugar graças a uma chuva torrencial que caia em Nova York. O trânsito estava um caos e cada pessoa na rua parecia estar num dia ruim, mas estava decidida que hoje era um dia bom e nada poderia estragar ele. Mesmo com as gotas da chuva desceu do táxi soltando algumas notas de 10 dólares ao motorista e se equilibrando nos saltos de 15 centímetros correu pela calçada esbarrando nas pessoas sem se importar demais com resmungos ou palavrões. Audivelmente suspirou quando chegou na porta do imenso prédio brilhante com a logo da TECNOLOGY UP, o seguranças reconhecendo a mulher baixinha de queixo erguido abriram as portas deixando a que o som dos saltos encostando no chão de madeira envernizada ecoassem dentro do lugar elegante. Graças ao sobretudo de coro e exageradamente caro a roupa de baixo estava intacta e seca, mas atravessou o saguão deixando um rastro de pingos molhando o chão.

Bella sorriu cumprimentando a recepcionista ruiva enquanto caminhava com pressa para o elevador brilhante restrito a alta patente. No momento que entrou no elevador e as portas se fecharam seu telefone tocou e não foi nenhuma surpresa ser sua sócia Alice ligando.

\- Acabei de chegar não se preocupe! Antes de qualquer coisa não precisa surtar, Alice. Meu motorista me avisou ontem que não viria trabalhar, mas eu esqueci. – ralhou enquanto atendia o telefone sem deixar a outra mulher falar e bufou enquanto apertava o último botão do teclado do elevador.

\- Atrasamos vinte minutos de reunião e faz mais de 10 minutos que começou e você não está aqui! COMO NÃO QUER QUE EU SURTE? EU ESTOU SURTANDO DESDE ONTEM A NOITE! – Alice ralhou do outro lado fazendo Bella afastar o telefone do ouvido – Quem está cuidando das coisas é Emmett por enquanto, Rosalie Hale está começando a ficar impaciente já que você ainda não chegou, mais um pouco e eles vão embora e ACABOU TUDO!

\- Não vamos perder esse contrato, Alice. A tempestade me atrasou, mas isso não importa eu estou subindo agora mesmo. Avise para eles que cheguei. – informou desligando.

Suspirou guardando o celular na bolsa cinza da prada e parou para observar a aparência no espelho. Pelo menos ela tinha conseguido se maquiar e estava bem maquiada, a pele quase sem poros por causa da cara base impecável, o batom vermelho carmim deixava a pele alva destacada e os longos cílios a deixavam com ar de boneca. Jogou o longo cabelo escuros para trás passando as mãos tentando deixa-lo mais apresentável e graças ao babyliss os cachos se mantinham no lugar mesmo com a chuva e alguns pingos de chuva. Fazia um mês que essa reunião tinha sido marcada, um contrato milionário entre a Tecnology UP e a Hale Tech estavam movimentando o mercado, as duas empresas iriam atingir um novo patamar de valor. A bolsa de valores começava a subir assim com as ações, ela finalmente estava chegando no lugar que sempre sonhou. A posição de mulher CEO bem sucedida e principalmente milionária estava chegando.

Assim que as portas do elevador abriram foi recepcionada por Lauren sua assistente loira e atrapalhada segurando um tablet e um café.

\- Bom dia senhora Swan! Estão neste exato momento lhe aguardando na sala de reuniões. – falou enquanto lhe acompanhava em direção a sala e entregava o café – Os advogados e os representantes da Hale Tech deixaram um lindo vaso de flores na sua sala. – Bella a olhou sem entender – Souberam do seu aniversário ontem, a propósito meus parabéns, ontem na sua folga lhe enviei um email com minhas felicitações – parabenizou passando na frente indo abrir a porta do escritório

\- Obrigada Lauren, mas como foi que eles souberam do meu... – as palavras morreram quando todos no lugar pararam imediatamente de falar e pararam para a olhar e Emmett estava de frente para um gráfico se calou, Bella pigarreou se recompondo – Bom dia a todos, me desculpem pelo atraso a chuva está causando um verdadeiro caos na cidade. – riu amigavelmente examinando os rostos presentes. Havia vários homens de gravata e com olhares sérios e apenas uma mulher loira cheia de joias e com olhar altivo se destacava do outro lado da imensa mesa de mogno.

\- Bom dia senhorita Swan, estávamos prestes a entrar no que verdadeiramente importa. – a Rosalie sorriu de maneira arrogante e Emmett voltou a falar apontando para alguns números na frente de uma imagem que era projetada na parede.

Caminhou até a sua cadeira na ponta que que era de costas para a imensa janela de vidro, estava afastando a cadeira para se sentar quando sentiu um olhar no meio daquelas pessoas queimando sobre si. Levantou o olhar enquanto se sentava quando viu na outra ponta ao lado da mulher loira um homem de aparência familiar.

Franziu os olhos enquanto via o homem fazer o mesmo para ela como se também estivesse confuso. Bella respirou fundo tentando identificar a pessoa a sua frente, talvez ele fosse...

\- Aqui tem as pautas que não foram discutidas, já houve uma primeira apresentação da empresa agora é hora de discutir os pontos do contrato. – Alice aparecendo ao seu lado interrompeu seus pensamentos pondo alguns papéis na sua frente – Eles concordam com tudo, só estamos tendo certeza na questão dos valores. – piscou enquanto sussurrava se sentando ao lado.

Bella sorriu amarelo tentando se concentrar e ler as partes sublinhadas, mas o homem que a encarava fixamente lhe deixava desconcertada demais para focar nas letras miúdas.

\- Teremos grandes avanços com essa associação, os valores das duas empresas duplicaram e uma auxiliará a outra, apenas teremos benefícios em ambas partes desta parceria. – após uma hora de reunião Bella finalizou quando todos terminaram de falar – Pois então gostaríamos de saber se vocês aceitam a parcela de lucro ofertada.

– Sim, nós aceitamos - a loira de maneira segura assentiu e as donas assinaram o contrato selando aquela união no mundo corporativo.

\- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Isabella, foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei. – a Loira se dirigiu indo apertar as mãos da nova sócia.

\- Achei que teríamos mais dificuldade, normalmente os outros sempre tem propostas maiores de preço. – parou de falar vendo Alice surgir se aproximando segurando duas taças de champanhe borbulhante.

\- Essa nova fase merece um brinde não acham senhoras? – sorriu com euforia entregando as taças as mulheres que aceitaram de bom grado o líquido espumante e brindaram amigavelmente.

\- Hum lembrei de algo. – Rosalie falou enquanto bebia um gole – Tem alguém que eu gostaria de te apresentar, meu diretor administrativo e minha magnífica mente brilhante, Edward Cullen. – acenou a mão cheia de joias para o homem que a encarava.

O coração da Bella perdeu uma batida ouvindo o nome e a cabeça quis explodir ao reconhecer o velho amigo que agora estava incrivelmente diferente de antes. O rapaz de antes que possuía cabelos longos na altura dos ombros e óculos quadrados imensos pendurados no rosto não tinha mais nenhuma dessas coisas. O queixo quadrado de antes agora estava preenchido por uma barba cheia e bem penteada que cobria parte do rosto e os olhos se encontravam sem nada provavelmente agora com lentes de contatos. O cabelo que Bella sempre costuma brincar que era mais bonito que o dela estavam ausentes, apenas um topete ocupava o topo da cabeça dele.

A boca ficou seca vendo o homem se aproximar com os olhos fixos nela, como se fosse uma presa e ele o caçador.

\- Querido, quero que você conheça pessoalmente a nossa nova companheira de negócios. – agora a mão com as longas unhas pintadas de vermelho tinha se pendurado nos ombros do rapaz foi de imediato que Bella conseguiu reparar.

\- Espera. Edward Cullen? É você mesmo?

\- Sim, exatamente o próprio. – sorriu torto fazendo as pernas de Bella ficarem bambas e ela não conseguiu se conter pulando nos braços do velho amigo que não via a mais nove anos - Achei que não se lembrava mais de mim, Bella. – sussurrou no ouvido enquanto colocava os braços ao redor dela a deixando arrepiada dos pés a cabeça e ele sentiu isso, ela sabia.

\- Mas nossa você está muito diferente! Eu te achei familiar, mas ual está muito mais gato do que era. Não tinha como esquecer de você, reconheço o sobrenome Cullen a quilômetros. – se afastou do abraço vendo as duas mulheres os olhando com curiosidade.

\- Vocês se conhecem? O que eu perdi aqui? – Alice confusa perguntou tentando controlar um sorriso de malícia.

\- Fomos colegas de faculdade e chegamos a dividir apartamento juntos... a história é antiga e longa.

\- Por isso as flores? Bem... agora tudo faz sentido você ter adivinhado o aniversário da nossa sócia. - Rosalie expressou enquanto enlaçava o braço no dele com possessividade.

\- Depois que a Rosalie me contou que era você a dona da empresa, eu lembrei que seu aniversario dela é alguns dias depois do meu aniversário, é impossível de esquecer.

\- Que bom que vocês já se conhecem, fica tudo mais fácil assim. – Alice disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim, e sua mãe Edward como ela está? Faz tempo que não ouço nada da dona Cullen, a ultima que eu a vi foi numa viagem a Califórnia. Muitos anos atrás, ela estava mais magra do que eu lembro.

\- Ela está ótima, na verdade agora se recuperando de uma cirurgia no pé, mas está ótima. Por falar neles meus pais sentem sua falta Bella, não faz tanto tempo assim que meu pai perguntou de noticias de você.

\- Depois que você foi para seu curso na Alemanha, ficou meio impossível ter contato.

\- Estupidamente acabei perdendo meu celular logo depois de ter chegado e assim que eu consegui um novo demorei pra tentar te ligar... achei que estava tudo muito recente ainda. Mas aí eu te liguei e não conseguia falar contigo.

\- Tive que trocar de número, foi uma série de desencontros. – olhou pro lado vendo que as duas mulheres tinham saído – Que ir no meu escritório podemos colocar o assunto em dia?

Edward assentiu e acompanhou ate o imenso escritório dela. Bella se sentia estranha estando a sós com aquele homem imenso na sua sala e por estar no centro das atenções dele. Não pode deixar de reparar no imenso vaso com um buquê de gardênias brancas e amarelas em cima da mesa.

_E com mais uma primavera completada, desejamos tudo de melhor._

_Com carinho, Rosalie Hale e Edward Cullen._

Ele ainda mexia com ela.

\- Aaaah Edward! – se inclinou cheirando as flores sentindo o doce aroma – É lindo, muito obrigada. – sorriu para ele que constrangido colocava as mãos no bolso.

\- Foi um prazer, Bella. – caminhou lentamente na direção dela.

\- Olha pode ficar à-vontade. – falou enquanto tirava o longo sobretudo roxo ficando apenas com o macacão preto justo que colava no seu corpo acentuando as curvas e o cinto da Gucci – Está com sede? Tenho chá preto e água, aceita? – foi até o frigobar no canto se abaixando enquanto abria a pequena porta.

\- Água seria bom.

Pegou uma garrafa de agua no fundo do frigobar e com o canto da vista viu que os olhos de Edward estavam presos no seu quadril.

Se ergueu mordendo o lábio para não rir quando ele sem discrição rapidamente mudou a direção do olhar.

Entregou a garrafa a ele sentindo a sala começar a esquentar, não perdeu tempo ao pegar o controle do ar-condicionado e diminuindo a temperatura.

\- Quem é o bebezinho? – ouviu a voz dele enquanto estava de costas ajustando a temperatura e se virou vendo ele parado de frente para a estante de livros segurando o porta retrato. Na foto Bella alguns meses atrás segurando uma menininha com 3 anos de idade no colo de frente para o castelo da cinderela no parque da disney. – É sua filha? Não sabia que você tinha tido uma filha. – Bella quis rir da cara de assustado que ele fez para ela a olhando em choque.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma filha, o nome dela é Carlie. – se esticou pegando na prateleira de cima outro porta retrato que era duplo. No lado direito uma foto dela usando um vestido de bolinhas vermelho parecido com o da Minnie que ressaltava a barriga de 7 meses enquanto beijava um cachorro de pelúcia e no outro lado uma foto dela segurando um bebe recém nascido num braço e o mesmo cachorro no outro. – Ela é meu pequeno bebê, tem três anos de idade e é bem espoleta.

\- Ela é a sua cara, igual a você. – chocado segurou o porta retrato vendo a menininha na imagem ser a imagem e semelhança da sua amiga. Os mesmos cabelos escuros, nariz arrebitado e olhar de quem dominaria o mundo. A única coisa que era diferente era a cor dos olhos, claros como o céu azul em vez de um chocolate profundo.

\- Sempre é muito satisfatório ouvir isso. – riu – Todos falam o quanto ela é minha cópia, eu brinco com ela que é a minha pequena gêmea.

\- Só os olhos que não são, mas tirando isso ela ê completamente igual a você.

\- É, os olhos não. – suspirou colocando o porta-retrato de volta no lugar – E você tem filhos?

\- Não eu não tenho, de responsabilidade só quatro cachorros para cuidar.

\- Haha poderia dizer que sinto inveja, mas quatro cachorros acho que é muito pra mim.

\- Estou muito abismado com a ideia que você é mãe, você sempre disse que não queria filhos.

\- Um belo acidente, eu não planejei só aconteceu, mas sinceramente foi o melhor erro da minha vida. Por mais que eu tenha surtado horrores nos meses seguintes após descobrir a gravidez. Mas a Carlie mudou completamente a minha vida. E você continua sem querer ter filhos?

\- Eu não planejo isso, mas não significa que eu não queira.

\- Tudo bem senhor continuo querendo viver momento.

\- Mas sabia que o Tyler teve quatro filhos e está esperando outro com a nova esposa? – ela abriu a boca chocada – Quem diria que o maior pegador de West Villlage hoje é um paizão?

\- O Tyler? Aquele Tyler que não namorava ninguém? Que todos achavam que era gay?

\- O mundo não gira, ele capota como diz o ditado.- gargalhou e ela controlou o suspiro ao som da risada - Muita pessoas do tempo de faculdade mudaram, cada vez que eu reencontro alguém eu passo a esperar menos dos antigos colegas pois no fim sempre vou ficar surpreso mesmo.

\- Eu te surpreendi muito? Como estavam suas expectativas sobre mim? – perguntou mordendo o lábio

\- Minhas expectativas estavam altas e você conseguiu superá-las. CEO de uma empresa famosa e agora mãe de uma menina linda, você está numa vida realizada e eu... – ia falar algo, mas o telefone tocou o interrompendo, ele olhou para a tela fazendo uma careta quando leu o que tinha escrito – Rosalie está me chamando, podemos continuar nos falando depois? Temos que encontrar com um outro cliente.

\- Claro, depois de tanto tempo não dá pra perder contato agora

\- Você está livre no almoço? Podemos ir num restaurante italiano aqui perto.

\- Vou almoçar com Alice, temos uma reserva no horário do almoço. – Bella se arrependendo na hora de ter dito pois ele instantaneamente ficou decepcionado – Mas esse estiver livre para jantar podemos ir comer juntos?

\- Sim, podemos ir jantar juntos. – se aproximou dando outro abraço nela. Bella começou a sentir o coração bombear e escutou o dele acelerando também quando deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram alguns segundos assim só um nos braços do outro – Fico muito feliz por ter te reencontrado, Bella. Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

\- Ahh você também é muito especial pra mim, Ed. – se afastou para o olhar nos olhos, pode enxergar a emoção nos olhos dele – Incrível como muitos anos longe não afetaram em nada, você continua sendo aquela mesma pessoa de antes, meu melhor amigo.

\- A mesma pessoa não, mas algumas coisas são difíceis de mudar. – os dois sentiam a profundidade do momento - Assim que eu estiver livre eu volto para te buscar.– respondeu

Se despediram com mais um abraço apertado e ele saiu do escritório.

Mesmo fazendo tanto tempo que não se Bella sentia que as coisas entre eles continuavam as mesmas. Tudo que estava guardado do passado, voltava a surgir como se não tivesse morrido. Olhou ao redor do escritório sentindo agora um vazio no peito e ao mesmo tempo uma excitação por ter um encontro marcado com o velho amigo.

\- Oi bonequinha. – se virou vendo Alice com a cabeça na porta – Edward Cullen acabou de passar por mim indo embora todo sorridente depois de sair daqui, então agora eu tenho umas perguntas pra fazer.

\- Alice é complicado...

\- Eu estou curiosa, não pode me criticar por isso. – se aproximou se sentando no sofá do lado pondo os pés pra cima – Vocês são amigos de colégio?

\- Faculdade, moramos no mesmo apartamento por um tempo.

\- Ahh isso você já me falou, mas vocês são mais próximos do que pensei.

\- Éramos melhores amigos, ele era meu confidente e eu a dele, quase inseparáveis.

\- E vocês perderam contato assim? Do nada? Como que pessoas tão próximas ficam tão distantes? Se eu passo uma semana sem te ver já faço uma vídeo chamada contigo amiga, me desculpe, sou grudenta.

\- Algumas coisas aconteceram que nos afastaram, foi terrível pra mim ficar longe e quando tentei não consegui voltar.

\- Pera, isso esta me cheirando a coisas inacabadas. – cruzou os braços semicerrando os olhos – vocês tiveram algum caso? – engoliu seco com a lembrança

\- Um caso não, a gente se envolveu, mas não chegou a ser um caso. – segurou aponte do nariz enquanto fechava os olhos respirando fundo- Explicando do começo, a gente se conheceu na faculdade e viramos muito amigos, começamos a morar juntos por causa da grana apertada dos dois e tudo ia bem até que chegou o ultimo ano. Ele recebeu uma proposta de um professor de se especializar na Alemanha e eu consegui uma bolsa de mestrado no Canadá, quando tivemos a certeza que íamos nos separar... - abriu os olhos sentindo as lágrimas – Eu terminei com o cara que eu namorava na época pois não queria ter alguém que eu não amava me esperando e numa noite de despedida entre pizzas, garrafas de vinho o Edward usou a deixa para se declarar pra mim.

Alice arregalou os olhos surpresa sorrindo um pouco.

\- Sabe eu sempre senti algo por ele, mas não achava que era algo pra valer a pena arriscar e estragar tudo na nossa amizade. Foi muito impactante pra mim, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei tão feliz, não que eu já não estivesse graças ao álcool, foi nesse dia que nos beijamos. Enfim as coisas esquentaram e fomos muito além disso e ARGH... foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu me senti tão amada e desejada, lembro ainda hoje da sensação daquela noite. Foi incrível.

\- Se foi tão bom assim, como vocês se separaram? Era reciproco os sentimentos.

\- No outro dia quando a realidade bateu eu me senti muito mal pois eu não queria me envolver com ninguém, nada que me prendesse. Não lembro muito bem daquela manhã após o... sexo, mas sei que fui rude com ele por sentir muita raiva! Tudo estava indo bem e ele bem pouco antes de eu ir embora se declarar pra mim, ele não tinha o direito de bagunçar todos os meus sentimentos. – bufou – Fui grossa por estar triste com a situação toda e passei a o evitar sempre que podia e as coisas ficaram estranhas, alguns dias antes do vôo, ele me pôs contra parede pra saber o que eu queria, se eu lembrava da noite e se eu sentia ou mesma que ele. Me senti mal por o estar ignorando e contei que me arrependia de ter cedido a ele e que aquilo não poderia significar mais que sexo, a gente ia esquecer com pouco tempo tudo aquilo. – riu amarga – Visivelmente eu quebrei o coração dele naquela noite, pude ver ele que ele foi embora de olhos marejados, eu me senti péssima e com vergonha. Não precisei mais o evitar pois ele sumiu do mapa, na noite do vôo covardemente eu passei chorando e comendo chocolate me entupindo de doces, foi terrível. Eu quis procura-lo semanas depois para pedir desculpa, mas não consegui, achei que ele ainda estava com raiva e desisti depois de um tempo. O tempo foi passando e nada de conseguir falar com ele, a ultima vez que eu o vi foi numa conferência em Boston cinco anos atrás, ele não me viu, mas eu o vi junto com uma mulher morena, era um momento de paquera dos dois... me senti constrangida de atrapalhar. Essa foi a ultima vez que eu o vi. – suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior - Temos um história.

\- Um historia de amor bem trágica, convenhamos.

\- Não é amor!

\- Há! Mas você ainda gosta dele! Não tente negar, você desde que viu ele esta toda estranha e travada. Ele ainda mexe com você, não pode discordar.

\- Ele é meu ponto fraco, as coisas pra mim ainda soam inacabadas. – resmungou sentindo o peito apertar

\- Então agora é o momento de por um ponto final no que precisa ser esclarecido. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Agora que vocês se reencontraram, podem lidar com coisas do passado mais maduros e cientes do que sentem.

\- Isso se ele sentir alguma coisa, talvez no fundo ele me odeie.

\- Vocês vai saber se conversar com ele.

\- Vamos jantar hoje a noite, foi o que combinamos.

\- Ótimo, agora é só ficar tranquila e esclarecer tudo que puder ser esclarecido, Essa é a nova chance de vocês resolverem tudo.

Bella balançou a cabeça concordando com o conselho da amiga.

Foi difícil para ela se concentrar no resto do dia, pois passou o dia inteiro olhando para o relógio querendo que os minutos e as horas passassem mais rápido para finalmente rever ele. Na hora do almoço não conversou muito com Alice pois não conseguia se distrair e parar de pensar no que estava por vir. Na reunião com fornecedores foi Emmett novamente o porta voz dela pois ainda não conseguia ter foco das coisas ao redor, passou a reunião inteira batucando a caneta na mesa. Foi com extremo alívio quando percebeu que estava perto da hora de ir embora.

Já estava guardando as coisas e vestindo o casaco quando o telefone tocou.

_Edward: Bells, estou aqui na frente, pode descer se estiver pronta, eu vim com meu motorista. _

Em passos longos saiu do meu escritório e apertava com forca os botões do elevador querendo que isso funcionasse para que fosse mais rápido. Saiu do prédio identificando uma Mercedes prateada enorme parada na frente do prédio. Quando se aproximou o motorista saiu do carro acenando para ela e foi ate a porta traseira abrindo para ela.

Viu Edward do lado de dentro e foi recebida pelo ar quente do aquecedor quando entrou no carro.

\- Espero não ter demorado demais. – sorriu para ela enquanto ela se acomodava ao lado, o motorista fechou a porta e foi para o lugar da frente dando partida no carro.– O transito hoje está péssimo.

\- Não você não demorou, eu estava me preparando para descer quando você aparecesse... por falar nisso como conseguiu meu numero?

\- Rosalie tinha, não foi difícil de conseguir. Eu consegui uma reserva num restaurante aqui perto, não foi fácil tive sorte de ter contato com o dono pois não tinha mesa sobrando hoje.

\- É o La Bella? Muito conveniente.

\- Esse mesmo, o mais requisitado da região segundo o que me indicaram.

\- É mesmo, fui lá poucas vezes já que é difícil conseguir reserva e não tenho muita paciência para ficar bringando por uma mesa.

\- Me falaram que a comida é muito boa, acho que uma boa conversa vai bem com uma boa comida, além de que estarei acompanhado de uma companhia maravilhosa. - sorriu flertando.

\- Não é pra tanto, Edward.– sentiu as bochechas esquentando – Você esta morando aqui em Nova York?

\- Não, quem mora aqui é a Rosalie. Recentemente eu comprei uma casa em Londres, tenho alguns empreendimentos lá e preciso estar perto para administrar. – ela arregalou os olhos ouvindo – Agora estou nesse toma lá da cá de viagens, mas estou me adaptando a rotina.

\- Deve ser uma rotina agitada.

\- Muito, eu viajo quase toda semana, mas agora tenho meu próprio jatinho, que é um luxo exorbitante, mas agora é necessário e tem me ajudado bastante.

\- Seu próprio jatinho? Estou surpresa, ainda não alcancei esse nível de luxo.

\- Falando assim nem parece que todos no mundo corporativo conhece a Tecnology, você é Isabella Swan dona de uma das maiores marcas. Agora onde você esta morando?

\- Eu moro aqui em NY, mais especificamente no Garden House.

\- O bairro das celebridades, nada menos que isso.

\- Assim que chamam, mas é só um condomínio quieto e tranquilo, não tem nada demais.

\- Aposto que já encontrou a Sarah Jessica Parker passeando com cachorros.

\- Isso ainda não, mas já encontrei alguns famosos na esquina da minha rua.

Continuaram o resto do percurso conversando e rindo das bobagens que ele falava pra fazê-la rir. Era incrível como o clima entre eles estava leve e agradável, a amizade continuava a mesma e constatar isso os deixava imensamente feliz, pois ainda se queriam presentes na vida do outro. Quando chegaram ao restaurante Edward foi cavalheiro abrindo a porta para ele e me ofereceu o braço. Quando as mãos de Bella enrolaram no seu braço a corrente elétrica que sentiram foi mágica e os dois lembravam bem dela na noite que se beijaram. Por baixo do tecido do casaco Bella sentia os músculos dele tensos. Não demorou nada para conseguirem uma mesa e essa era mais afastada e reservada perto de uma varanda. Por ser um dia de sexta-feira o restaurante estava cheio com o burburinho de conversa e um pianista no canto tocando um som agradável de fundo.

\- Querem pedir agora? Temos um delicioso carpaccio de entrada, é uma das indicações do chef. – o garçom falou assim que sentaram enquanto entregava o cardápio.

\- Vamos dar uma olhada ainda, mas gostaria da cartela de vinhos. – Edward se pronunciou e pegou a cartela das mãos do garcom – Tem alguma preferencia de vinho Bella?

\- Eu não bebo álcool, eu vou querer uma agua com gás e limão. – pediu e Edward fez o pedido da garrafa de vinho e o garcom saiu em seguida.

\- Você não bebe? Pra quem dividia um engradado de cerveja comigo na final do campeonaro se futebol americano, eu quase não acredito. Você é mesmo a Bella?

\- Faz quatro anos que parei de beber, sou mais saudável do que antigamente, consequência de nove meses grávida sem ter um pingo de álcool no organismo.

\- Que bom que você conseguiu parar, eu só parei de fumar, larguei a nicotina.

\- Seus pulmões com certeza agradecem, as vezes eu bebo, mas é muito raro pois prefiro sempre evitar.

O garcom voltou com a garrafa de vinho e a água, os dois escolheram alguns pratos no cardápio e o garçom se retirou levando os pedidos.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Edward com uma fisionomia mais séria interrompeu o silêncio.

\- Depende da pergunta. – respondeu e tomou um gole da agua aumentando ainda mais a ruga na testa dele – Brincadeira, Ed. Pode me perguntar.

\- Você está com alguém? Desculpe, mas é que estou muito curioso. – sorriu nervoso - Vi uma foto de um cara no seu escritório, acredito que seja o pai da Carlie, pela cor do olhos. – olhou de relance para a mão dela que repousava na mesa e para o grande solitário brilhante no dedo anelar – Você ainda não mencionou um namorado ou possível marido.

\- Acha que eu sou casada? – Bella riu e quase cuspiu a agua se não tivesse coberto a boca com o guardanapo – Me desculpe, mas Graças a Deus eu não sou. – levantou mão com o brilhante – Esse anel quem comprou e me deu foi eu mesma, é um lindo brilhante da Tiffany & Co que me dei de presente no meu aniversário de trinta anos. – ele suspirou aliviado.

\- Fico muito feliz por saber disso. – riu bebendo um gole do vinho e sentiu o ar que estavam nos pulmões voltarem.

\- Aquele é o pai da Carlie, mas nós não estamos mais juntos.

\- Eu achei ele familiar, eu o conheço?

\- Ele é um jogador de futebol americano. – ele olhou surpreso a deixando envergonhada – Joga na primeira liga, Os Jenks. – ele a lançou um olhar malicioso - Sim, eu sempre achei jogadores de futebol sexys e não, eu não tinha intenção de ficar com ele. Até por ele ser mais novo que eu, ele tem vinte e seis anos, não curto rapazes mais novos.

\- Tanto que acabou tendo uma filha com ele.

\- Como eu já falei, não planejava isso foi um pequeno acidente. – riu girando o dedo na borda do copo, mas ficou seria pensando em fazer a mesma pergunta - Mas e você? Tornou ou escolheu alguma felizarda para ser sua senhora Cullen?

\- Não, eu terminei um relacionamento longo recentemente.

\- Ah é? Que pena, eu sinto muito - Bella sabia que não era isso que sentia, se controlou para não sorrir de lado.

\- Não estava indo para frente, assim como era sem romance sem amor, a gente não tinha química.

\- É péssimo quando isso acontece.

\- Está cada vez mais difícil encontrar alguém.

Momentos depois o garçom retornou com os pratos e os dois começaram a comer.

\- As vezes eu fico pensando... – ele começou enquanto espetava um dos camarões que tinha no seu prato – Acho que as coisas aconteceram do jeito que deviam acontecer, ultimamente eu tenho tentado ver o mundo dessa maneira positiva.

\- Como assim? – ela perguntou parando de enrolar a massa do prato sem entender no que ele se referia.

\- Aquela noite a muitos anos atrás, não sei se você lembra dela. – Bella instantaneamente sentiu o estômago gelar percebendo o que ele falava.

\- É claro que eu lembro, foi... não sei nem como definir.

\- Ela mudou as coisas entre nós, por mais que eu tenha passado anos me sentindo culpado por ter estragado a nossa amizade.

\- Você não estragou. – ela o interrompeu – Edward, você não fez nada de errado, eu não fui obrigada a transar com você e nem estava tão bêbada para não ter conhecimento dos meus atos, naquela hora nós queríamos aquilo, eu queria aquilo. – corrigiu fazendo ele franzir os lábios – Eu fiquei confusa no outro dia e fui estúpida te tratando mal.

\- Mas o erro foi meu, Bella. Se eu não tivesse te beijado, tudo estaria igual como antes. Eu te odiei por meses logo após o que aconteceu, mas depois eu percebi que a responsabilidade tinha sido minha de ter tentado no momento errado. Sei lá eu acho que eu quis ser romântico, igual nos filmes. - desviou o olhar bebendo um longe gole do vinho.

\- Eu fui uma vagabunda no outro dia, te tratei mal e agi como se você tivesse me seduzido, mas Edward... – respirou fundo parando de falar e ele voltou a encara-la com profundidade – Eu gostava muito de você, não achava que era recíproco, pois você foi um dos que mais apoiou meu namoro com o Mike e naquele ano você estava saindo com a Irina Park. – percebeu que ele não respirava a olhando fixamente – Naquele momento eu estava triste pois eu não queria me mudar, mas eu queria muito viver aquela experiência em outro país, por isso eu terminei com o Mike, não ia dar certo, tanto que soube depois que ele tinha voltado para ex a Jessica Stanley duas semanas depois que me mudei.

\- Sim, todo mundo comentou quando eles voltaram

\- O Mike não me amava, mas ele sentia muito ciúme de você pois sabia que você era meu melhor amigo e eu me importava bastante com você.

\- Mike Newton era um idiota.

\- Eu sei. – os dois riram juntos – Mas agora eu tenho que te pedir desculpas, Ed. Eu sinto muito por ter surtado depois, você me tratou bem depois de tudo que falei mesmo eu tendo me desfeito dos teus sentimentos. – soltou os talheres indo segurar a mão dele por cima da mesa – Eu fui uma vadia com você, por favor não se culpe e me perdoe. – os olhos começaram a arder enquanto eram preenchidos de lágrima.

\- Não tenho que te perdoar agora e por favor não se refira assim com você mesma. – ele sorriu apertando a mão dela de volta – Faz muitos anos que eu te perdoei, os nossos erros tem que ficar no passado. – ela se surpreendeu vendo ele levantar sua mão e levar aos lábios depositando um beijo no nos nós dos dedos – Como eu já te disse, você ainda é especial para mim, nunca que eu iria te odiar.

\- Você também é especial para mim, Ed nunca esqueça disso.

E por segundos os mundo parou de girar enquanto eles se encaravam, essa era a sensação que compartilhavam. Bella ficou mais consciente de todo o seu corpo enquanto o olhar dele estava todo nela, foram alguns segundos de silencio que duraram toda a eternidade. A reconciliação tinha deixado o coração dos dois batendo de ansiedade e emoção. Será que tudo do passado tinha sido resolvido? Bella mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar por saber a resposta já que não era bem apenas o passado.

Voltaram a comer e a falar de coisas que tinham em comum, os dois alegres por saberem que tudo tinha voltado ao normal e agora estavam como antes de tudo. Discutiram política, descobriram que possuíam a mesma opinião, falaram sobre o lugar que moravam, trocaram indicações de restaurante e quando o assunto chegou em Carlie, Bella olhou no relógio se assustando com a hora.

\- Ai não! Edward eu terei que ir agora mesmo.– soltou um palavrão baixinho enquanto dava uma ultima colherada na sobremesa que tinha pedido.

\- Sério? Eu te levo até sua casa, se quiser. – o semblante dele caiu, mas contrariado fez sinal para um dos garçons trazerem a conta.

\- Eu tenho que ir, Carlie vai para casa dos avós esse final de semana preciso estar em casa agora. – levantou tirando a carteira da bolsa e contando alguma notas - Vamos dividir a conta.

\- O que? Bella eu te convidei para jantar e eu que pago.

\- Me poupe Edward, posso muito bem pagar a minha e pago a de nós dois se insistir muito. – ele contrariado permitiu que ela pagasse e os dois saíram juntos do restaurante.

Os dois novamente entraram na luxuosa Mercedes prateada e ela deu as coordenadas de onde ficava o bairro para o motorista.

\- Quando vai voltar para cá? – perguntou ela sentindo que o encontro dos dois estava perto do fim.

\- Amanhã estou voltando para Londres, tenho outra reunião, mas essa é com fornecedores no Brasil e essa reunião que vai decidir o dia da minha volta.

\- É algo importante? – perguntou enquanto cruzava as pernas e viu o olhar dele acompanhar.

\- É um grande negócio, mas não mais que dez dias. – o pomo de Adão subiu e desceu lentamente – Por que? Já quer me ver novamente? – sorriu enquanto ousadamente estendia a mão até a mão da mulher ao lado e a segurava.

\- Não vou mentir, eu adoraria manter contato. – piscou lentamente os cílios encarando a meia luz de dentro do carro e apertando a mão dele de volta.

Os dois olhos se encararam fixamente e Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca dela que sentindo o olhar dele pôs a língua para fora umidificando os lábios.

Os olhos dos dois focaram nas mãos unidas, Bella arfou quando ele virou a palma para cima e começou a lentamente fazer desenhos na mão. Com o indicador seguindo as linhas da pele, subindo, descendo pelos dedos e apertando levemente numa massagem lenta e hipnótica.

\- Senhor Cullen. – o momento fora cortado pelo som da voz do motorista o que fez Edward bufar audivelmente e grunhir de raiva. Bella riu da sua frustração e afastou-se percebendo que tinha aproximado seu tronco dele.

\- Diga Paul. – se inclinou apertando um botão abaixando a divisória negra que os separava.

\- Senhorita Rosalie Hale está ligando para o senhor. – falou sem tirar os olhos da frente por ser bem treinado a não espiar o banco de trás. Em tantos anos sendo motorista acostumou a presenciar coisas não muito agradáveis no banco de trás.

\- Obrigado Paul, eu irei atender agora. – clicou em outro botão subindo a divisória.

Bella observou ele pegar um telefone que estava escondido na porta do carro e ele atender começando rapidamente a falar alemão com a pessoa do outro lado. Tentou ignorar e não parecer xereta e começou a mexer no próprio telefone verificando mensagem e conferindo o seu instagram. Foi quando bateu a ideia de jogar o nome dele na barra de pesquisa. De canto de olho viu que ele estava distraído no telefone olhando para a janela do lado.

Não demorou muito de encontrar o perfil dele com um milhão de seguidores e consistia de fotos da janela de avião com paisagens incríveis, de cachorros fofos e fotos dele. Entre elas uma foto dele tirada em movimento dele numa quadra de tênis enquanto estava pronta para dar um saque. Sem se preocupar dele descobri que ela o procurou no Instagram curtiu e comentou um coração na foto. Ela já conhecia o perfil dele, mas não queria parecer stalker ou qualquer coisa do tipo por isso nunca tinha o seguido. Estava distraída rolando as fotos do feed dele quando notou o motorista estrando no condomínio.

Edward desligou o celular quando pararam na frente de uma grande casa cinza e moderna e percebeu que tinham chegado quando Bella desceu do carro.

Saiu do carro decidido a acompanha-la até a porta.

\- Edward. – ela parou segurando a maçaneta da porta e virando para ele – Você..

\- Sim?

\- Quer entrar um pouco? Preciso só arrumar as coisas para a Carlie, mas é rápido posso te servir um café, mas não sei que horas você vai embora amanhã -. Bella mordeu os lábios se sentindo insegura, provavelmente ele rejeitaria.

\- Claro, eu adoraria, não estou preocupado com hora. - Bella sorriu mostrando todos os dentes enquanto girava a chave na fechadura abrindo a porta.

Edward não conseguiu deixar de reparar na imensa casa e bem decorada, a sala era ampla e tinha um piano de cauda no canto junto com uma lareira de porcelana. Também foi impossível deixar de notar alguns ursinhos empilhados no sofá de canta e uns carrinhos de brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, Bella também reparou e praguejou baixinho.

\- Ela nunca guarda os brinquedos. – sussurrou enquanto se abaixava coletando os que estavam no chão.

\- Senhora Swan. – uma mulher ruiva baixinha e gordinha surgiu da cozinha sem disfarçar o olhar de curiosidade sobre o novo visitante – Estava agora mesmo tentando ligar para senhora, seu James está chegando, acabou de entrar no condomínio.

\- James? – ele perguntou soltando todos os brinquedos no chão e ficando com ar pálido olhamdo para sua direção rapidamente – Mas e a mãe dele?

\- Ele que vai levar ela, foi o que me foi dito. – ela olhou rapidamente para o homem alto parado na sala e Bella reparou.

\- Desculpe por não apresentar, Edward essa é Carmem Constanza babá da Carlie e esse é Edward um amigo meu.

\- Muito prazer senhor Edward. – sorriu educadamente.

\- É um prazer conhece-la também. – ele cumprimentou balançando a cabeça.

\- Onde esta Carlie? A casa hoje está muito silenciosa.

\- Dormindo, depois de tomar banho e jantar a deixei brincando aqui na sala, quando voltei encontrei a coitadinha dormindo no chão, ela chegou exausta do balé.

\- Vou busca-la, James vai chegar a qualquer momento - Se virou para Edward – Pode me dar um minuto? Vou trazê-la para cá.

Ele assentiu.

Bella subiu as escadas da casa rapidamente se dirigindo ao quarto da filha, empurrou a porta azul pintada com estrelas prateadas e suspirou vendo a mini versão sua ressonando no quarto vestindo um conjuntinho de pijama colorido. Estava indo até o closet pegar a colorida mochila de roupas que tinha separado logo cedo quando da janela viu o carro prateado e reluzente de faróis acesos estacionar atrás do carro de Edward. Ficou imediatamente tensa vendo a porta de abrir e um homem alto loiro musculoso vestido de jaqueta de marca e jeans caros descer do carro, não tinha nem um pouco de intenção de fazer os dois homens se conhecerem, mas agora era inevitável. Fechou as cortinas vendo James trancar o carro e se aproximar da entrada. Se virou para a cama, pegou a filha adormecida nos braços e pôs a mochila dela no ombro delicadamente. Tentando não fazer barulho saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas suavemente para não acorda-la. Estava quase atravessando a enorme sala quando estancou arregalando os olhos ao ver a porta aberta e James com um olhar de sério de curiosidade apertando as mãos de Edward no meio da entrada.

\- Boa noite Carmem. – James soltou a mão de Edward se virando para a mulher tirando o boné do time da cabeça e lançando o sorriso charmoso de sempre.

\- Fiz aquele bolo de chocolate que o senhor ama, tem um pedaço na geladeira se quiser. – falou pendurando sua bolsa no ombro pronta para sair.

\- Obrigada Carmem, mas fica para outra hora, acabei de vir de um jantar. – parou de falar quando se deu conta da presença da ex no cômodo. Ela viu nos olhos dele um pequeno relance de raiva estampada no olhar quando ele encarou Edward e ela respectivamente, dava para perceber a mente dele trabalhando numa conclusão - Boa noite Bella, não achei que estaria com... visitas, mas olha só que legal, acabei de conhecer o Edgar

\- É Edward. – corrigiu continuando a caminhar parando na frente dele de queixo erguido. Os olhos azuis da cor de um profundo mar não a deixava mais boba ou excitada. Assim como aquele olhar altivo e arrogante hoje não parecia tão sexy, James só parecia apenas arrogante – A Carlie esta dormindo, já tomou banho e jantou, acho que só vai acordar amanhã.

\- Ah sim. – meio desengonçado ele estendeu os braços pegando a filha adormecida a aninhando no colo – Quem é o cara? – sussurrou perguntando enquanto Bella lhe entregava a mochila da filha.

\- Meu amigo da faculdade, nos encontrados hoje.

\- Ah legal, não quero ser intrometido só estou curioso sabe... – riu e a filha resmungou no ombro enquanto dormia o fazendo parar imediatamente

\- Sua mãe está bem? Era Rebecca que viria hoje.

\- Ela está bem, mas a consulta dela atrasou um pouco iria chegar tarde e me pediu para buscar, vou passar o fim de semana com ela no chalé do lago.

\- Que bom, a Carlie está levando roupas de banho.

\- Ótimo – sorriu olhando de relance para Edward, Bella semicerrou os olhos incrédula ao constatar que era ciúmes.

\- Até mais Bella e Carmem quer uma carona? – a mulher corou enquanto assentia com a cabeça, era visível a queda que ela tinha pelo jogador.

\- Seria ótimo, obrigada senhor James.

Ele sorriu, mas desfez enquanto montava uma careta na direção de Edward.

\- Até mais Edward - pronunciou com repulsa.

\- E James mande um abraço para a querida Jane. – ela viu o pomo de Adão descer e subir e ele apenas assentiu lembrando da modelo da Victoria Secrets que tinha sido recém assumida publicamente como sua namorada.

Assim que os dois saíram fechou a porta sentindo o peso sair dos ombros. Agora estavam os dois sozinhos na imensa casa.

\- O seu ex ele é...

\- Sim, um chato mal humorado, não sei como um dia ele me deu tesão.

\- Ele ainda gosta de você? – se virou vendo Edward tirar a jaqueta ficando apenas com a blusa social branca – Parece bem ciumento, podia jurar que ele quis me dar um soco quando me viu.

\- Ele idealizou que seríamos uma família de comercial de margarina quando soube da gravidez, mas eu não queria isso com ele. Até hoje mesmo namorando aquela modelo, James sonha com o dia que vamos ficar juntos. – deu de ombros indo até o bar no canto e pegando uma garrafa mineral - Aceita algo? Agua? Suco? Não tenho muitas opções. Também posso te fazer um café.

\- Não, eu estou bem. – Edward sorriu caminhando para mais perto e ela engoliu seco devolvendo a garrafa e se levantando.

\- Agora posso ter interpretado mal, mas... Você e a Rosalie. Ela me parece possessiva também

\- Ela já teve intenções românticas não correspondidas, mas superou isso.

\- Superou? – tampou a boca rindo e fazendo ele rir também, Edward sempre adorava o som do riso dela – Ela me fulminou com os olhos e achei que ela tinha cravado as unhas no seu ombro quando se aproximou na reunião.

Ele não respondeu ficando sério.

\- Rosalie não é o tipo de mulher que procuro, a personalidade dela não me atrai nem um pouco. Digo isso em todos os sentidos, personalidade, estilo de vida e... sexualmente.

Os passos que tinha dado o tinha deixado algumas palmas de distância dela. Os dois pares de olhos se encarando fixamente, começavam a ficar embriagados pela presença um do outro.

\- É mesmo? – o clima da sala começava a ficar mais quente, Bella escovou o cabelo com as mãos os puxando para cima improvisando um coque alto – Qual é o tipo de mulher que lhe atrai?

\- Meu tipo de mulher. – coçou o queixo olhando para cima – Deixe-me pensar. – apoiou sua outra mão na parede ao lado dela fingindo uma postura pensativa – Quer mesmo saber? – voltou a encarar, as pupilas dilatadas como a de um predador.

Bella engoliu seco sem responder.

\- Meu tipo de mulher é a que é forte, independente das circunstâncias. – O corpo inteiro dela se arrepiou quando a mão que ele tinha no queixo foi para a sua cintura a segurando possessivamente – Mulher com olhos castanhos, que me lembram chocolate derretido.

Inconscientemente deu um passo para frente colando os corpos.

\- Mulher com cabelos castanhos mais escuros que a cor dos olhos e que são os mais sedosos que eu já vi, esse marrom que me deixa louco. – se inclinou colocando o nariz da carótida aspirando o belo perfume, resistindo a vontade de lamber a pele precisava ir devagar

Ela fechou os olhos.

\- Eu me atraio pela mulher que me deixa nas mãos como um jovem apaixonado, que me deixa bobo quando ouço o sorriso e faz minhas mãos suarem de nervosismo.

A enormes mão dele subiu pelas costas deslizando e levando arrepios por todo corpo, parando na nuca infiltrando os dedos gelados pelos cabelos desfazendo o coque recém feito. O cabelo marrom caiu em cascata pelas costas da mulher o deixando instantaneamente mais excitado.

\- É essa que me deixam com vontade de joga-la na cama, lamber toda, foder a noite inteira e só sair quando estivermos exaustos e sem forças pra ficar de pé. – depositou beijos na clavícula exposta e como a delicadeza de um maestro abaixou alça para beijar o ombro alvo.

\- Você é muito cheirosa, Bella. – a voz rouca dele a deixou de pernas bambas enquanto Edward depositava beijos no colo exposto.

\- Fala isso, mas seu perfume é delicioso também. Tão gostoso –resmungou segurando os cabelos dele.

\- Já provei do seu perfume. – beijou o pescoço - Já provei da sua pele - Ela arfou quando ele a puxou para mais perto, a ereção agora latejava na coxa a deixando mil vezes mais molhada, a calcinha com certeza estava úmida - Só me falta sentir o gosto desse doces lábios.

E nisso a boca dele colou na dela num beijo quente, a sala que já tinha subido de temperatura agora faltava apenas explodir de tão quente. As bocas se escovavam com saudade, as línguas se encontravam juntas.

A mão dele que estava fixa na cintura começou a circular pelo corpo dela, primeiro na bunda e depois pela lateral do corpo perto do pequeno seio.

A mão ágil e masculina logo estavam abaixando mais a alça e nada discretamente indo parar em cima do pequeno monte nu estimulando-a e excitando ainda mais. Os pequenos bicos rosados enrijecidos apontavam para ele mesmo com o clima da sala estando nada frio e sim quente como o Saara.

Se curvou pondo os lábios ao redor do seio chupando e lambendo, morrendode saudades daquela pele e daquele colo.

\- Edward... – Bella arfou e desceu as mãos por suas costas arranhando sua pele, até chegar a sua calça onde colocou a mão dentro acariciando o membro, Edward gemeu alto.

\- Oh Edward... Quer mesmo isso?

\- Eu quero você, Bella, quero te sentir de novo. Você não imagina o quanto.

Não foi preciso mais palavras, pois os dois lábios se chocaram novamente. O beijo que tanto sonhavam nos mais profundos sonhos finalmente estava acontecendo.

Algumas peças de roupas em poucos minutos foram para o ar e em passos desajeitados subiram a escadas luxuosa, as mãos não passavam muito tempo longe uma da outra. A porta do quarto da Bella já estava aberta facilitando a passagem dos dois corpos.

Os dois caíram na cama e em poucos minutos estavam nus na frente um do outro.

Edward agarrou a bunda da morena apertando e ele grunhiu enquanto mordiscava os bicos dos seios. As pernam dela estavam ao redor do quadril dele, sentada sob o colo se esfregava em busca de atrito já que a ereção evidente a cutucava.

– Você é tão gostosa. – ele gemeu e enquanto ela ia com a mão até seu pau e o acariciar - Bella... – ele abriu as pernas da morena e acariciou o clitóris, penetrou dois dedos dentro - Você está tão molhadinha. Tão molhada, pra mim.

Edward invadiu a abertura com outro dedo, esticando para que pudesse acomodá-lo. Quando ele finalmente começou a movimentar os dois dedos juntos ela também começou a bombeá-lo com mais força e os dois gemeram com a sensação.

\- Oh Edward, isso é tão gostoso.

Os movimentos ficavam mais acelerados enquanto o ar parecia faltar e os corpos começavam a tremer. O climax não demorou nem um pouco a chegar e logo estavam os dois aéreos assim que o orgasmo chegou.

Edward a beijou com carinho enquanto ela respirava se recuperando de olhos fechados.

\- Dormiu? - ela ouviu a voz dele enquanto respirava fundo tentando voltar a raciocinar.

\- Não, ainda não. - sorriu abobalhada abrindo os olhos e encarando aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

\- Ainda quero tentar algo, não caia no sono profundo bela adormecida. - o ar de malicia estava sobre seu rosto - Quero te dar um doce beijo nos lábios se me permite e te livrar deste sono que lhe atormenta. - as mãos dela se prenderam na nuca o puxando para perto, mas ele a impediu de aproximar o rosto - Nao _esses_ os lábios os quais me refiro.

Os olhos dele que estava na altura dos seus desceram devagar aassim como a boca, indo chupar os mamilos rígidos e massagendos ao mesmo tempo. Mais lento ainda desceu de modo torturoso beijando toda a extensão do corpo dela, dando atenção exagerada ao umbigo e ao monte de vênus. Estava já amassando o lençol quando aquele homem raspou os dentes da virilha, perigosamente perto do seu centro que a cada segundo se encontrava mais pulsante pela antecipação. Foi inevitável para ela se conter quando lentamente ele lambeu seu sexo como se estivesse querendo saborear o gosto dela, sem nenhuma pressa alguma repetiu o movimento. A penetrou e fez movimentos que a fez enlouquecer enquanto estava esquentando as orelhas entre suas coxas. Viu estrelas quando Edward chupou o clitóris inchado e o dedo curioso roçou perto da sua outra entrada inexplorada a deixando se possível mais excitada.

Ele parou usar a língua e passou a penetra-la com os dedos, Bella estava concentrada nas sensações quando ouviu o barulho de camisinha sendo aberta e ele em seguida se afastou. Viu que novamente ele já estava pronto para outra rodada e arfou uando ele se acomodou entre as pernas delas guiando o membro rígido para sua entrada úmida esfregando seu pau em seu clitóris brincando com sua entrada úmida, graças ao alto grau de excitação deslizou facilmente para dentro dela se acomodando. Quando o quadril dele começou a se movimentar devagar, os gemidos eram os únicos sons que ecoavam pela casa. O som gutural da voz dele era o que mais a excitava e a deixava enlouquecida de tesão a cada gemido ecoado.

\- É tão gostoso. - ele movimentava mais rápido enquanto ela puxava seus cabelos próximos a nuca e chupava lentamente o lóbulo da orelha provocando arrepios por todo corpo, se ele fosse um adolescente teria gozado naquele mesmo instante com a boca dela em sua orelha.

\- Porra... eu vou. - Bella ofegante tentou falar enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais perto enquanto ele não cessava os movimentos ficando cada vez mais rápido.

\- Caralho, baby.

Se beijaram novamente enquanto as pernas dela se prendiam ao redor do quadril em busca de maior contato e profundidade. Foram mais alguns movimentos e estocadas e os dois finalmente atingiram o clímax juntos.

Pelo resto da noite se amaram, saborearam e exploraram o corpo um do outro tentando extravasar toda a saudade que sentiam.

O despertador tocou do lado da cama de modo irritante e Bella preguiçosamente abriu os olhos sentindo o clarão do dia incomodar suas pupilas, se esticou com preguiça sentindo os músculos doloridos como se tivesse malhado muito ontem. Precisou de alguns segundos para recobrar a consciência da noite passada. Olhou para a hora no despertador e se assustou ao ver que era meio dia, hora programadora para tocar aos sábados, mas ela sempre acordava muito antes do despertador. Levantou com espanto derrubando o lençol que a cobria revelando assim sua nudez.

A cama estava desfeita e bagunçada e pelo quarto não havia nenhum sinal de Edward. Olhou pelo chão e nem seu sapato restava.

Levantou sentindo o vazio por ter acordado sozinha, vestiu um roupão branco que a cobria até as coxas e saiu.

Não havia nenhum bilhete no quarto, nenhum recado colado na geladeira e nada de diferente na sala. Até o casaco que ele havia pendurado não estava mais no lugar.

Ouviu a porta da frente abrir, o coração bateu mais rápido com expectativa, mas suspirou de frustração vendo a funcionária chegar carregando uma sacola com pães e outras coisas que não conseguiu identificar.

\- Bom dia senhora. – sorriu educada vendo a funcionaria cumprimentar sorridente – Estou indo agora mesmo ir preparar torradas para seu café, demorei muito? Ou Prefere logo almoçar por causa do horário?

\- Acabei de levantar, não se preocupe com o café que hoje eu não estou muito disposta a comer. – cruzou os braços - Acho que no máximo irei jantar de noite.

\- Certo então, mas qualquer coisa é só chamar. Estarei na cozinha adiantando a comida.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou para a sala recolhendo a bolsa, seus sapatos e o macacão que estavam jogados no chão ao lado do sofá. Levou todos os pertencer para o quarto e se jogou debaixo das cobertas novamente.

Sentindo a garganta apertar, estava quase pegando no sono quando na poltrona o celular dentro da bolsa começou a vibrar.

Levantou rapidamente, pois poderia ser algo sobre a filha e foi automático ao ver as mensagens não lidas horas atrás. Primeiro a mensagem mais recente era James enviando um vídeo da filha brincando com patos num lago, em seguida mensagens de Alice a convidando para um passeio e as mais antigas de todas de Edward enviadas a horas atrás e várias ligações perdidas dele.

Edward:

Bom_ dia minha linda flor._

_Houve uma emergência e precisei sair rapidamente, estou agora no carro me sentindo péssimo pois não deixei nenhum bilhete. Prometo tentar recompensa-la depois._

_Ainda não acordou? Será que te deixei muito cansada? Brincadeira rs _

_Eu te deixei chateada? Por isso que não me responde?_

_Faz seis horas que você não responde minhas mensagens e nem atende minhas ligações. Estou começando a ficar tenso, ei estraguei tudo? Não quero que você me odeie._

_Okay, Bella por favor me ligue, estou me sentindo culpado, assim que estiver livre vou pegar o próximo voo para Nova York._

Foi inevitável não sorrir vendo a preocupação dele com ela e sim tinha ficado chateada, mas não tanto assim e principalmente ele tendo saído por motivo de emergência.

Tentou retornar a ligação, mas apenas caia na caixa postal e quando enviava a mensagem não chegava para ele.

Desistiu de tentar na quinta tentativa e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal, escovou os dentes, tomou banho e lavou o cabelo. Iria tomar algum remédio para dor pois as coxas e entre as pernas estava dolorido, mas foram _repetidas_ naquela noite. Agradeceu mentalmente a Alice que a semanas atrás tinha a levado na depilação para irem juntas a um Club aquático, na intenção de paquerar alguns colegas de trabalho.

Estava penteando o cabelo quando Carmem bateu na porta.

\- Senhora Swan. – virou para olha-la e se espantou ao ver a funcionária toda vermelha – Tem algo lá fora acontecendo

Bella assustada se levantou correndo e voando desceu as escadas encontrando a porta da sala aberta e uma movimentação na frente da casa. Um helicóptero ao longe chegava se aproximando em direção a casa.

Bella precisou segurar os cabelos que voavam com o vento da hélice do helicóptero.

Observou a funcionária atrás dela expressar

Abriu a boca chocada quando vestido de modo impecável de terno e gravata, o homem desceu assim que o helicóptero pousou. Terrivelmente gostoso naquele smooking que parecia valer milhares de dólares.

\- O que é isso? É o James Bond agora? – perguntou divertida quando Edward parou na sua frente a olhando sério.

Ele não respondeu a puxando para um abraço apertado.

\- Está chateada? Não me diga que está, por favor.

\- Quem te disse que estou? – riu saindo do abraço e passando as mãos no topete impecável.

\- Faz horas que tento falar com você, liguei e você não me atendia.

\- Dormi mais que eu costumo, acho que nunca fiquei tão cansada, preciso voltar para a academia. – beijou a bochecha levemente sentindo a colônia masculina e a pele lisa agora sem barba.

\- Vai fazer alguma coisa nesse sábado? – cruzou os dedos nos dedos dela ficando de mãos unidas.

\- Dormir, dormir e dormir mais um pouco, sem planos por enquanto. – riu – E você vai salvar o mundo, senhor Bruce Wayne? – brincou.

\- Eu tinha que estar em Londres agora mesmo, mas adiei meus compromissos em virtude de algo maior. – fungou o pescoço dela se deliciando com o cheiro do sabonete de rosas na pele alva – Quer ir dar um passeio comigo? Tem alguns lugares aqui que quero te mostrar e... dessa vez vai ser um encontro de verdade.

\- Me convidando para um encontro, Cullen? – empolgada roubou um beijo apaixonado.

\- Agora vamos começar do modo certo, cancelei todos os meus compromissos por você. – sério colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha – Depois de muitos anos, Isabella Swan, me daria a extraordinária honra de sair comigo?

A resposta foi o beijo apaixonada na frente da casa, os vizinhos discretamente atrás das cortinas das casas observando o jovem casal aos beijos de frente para o helicóptero que de modo atípico estava estacionado no condomínio. A cena romântica do casal aos beijos aqueceu os corações dos que assistiam.

Agora um novo inicio se aproximava, mesmo com tantos anos longe agora finalmente Edward e Bella poderiam dar início a uma nova história de amor que os dois tanto sonhavam.

FIM.


End file.
